Understanding
by iluvtodance
Summary: Set during 5x22. What if Bonnie had crossed paths with Kol while she was ushering her deceased friends and family back to the real world as the Other Side crumbled? The selfless witch and complicated vampire reach an understanding with one another at a time both desperately need it. KolxBonnie. Two parts.
1. Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals._

**A/N: This idea popped into my head as I was watching the season 5's finale. I've always liked the idea of Kol and Bonnie, and it could've been a cool opportunity to bring them back together for a scene. So, I wrote my own version of it!**

Pain pulsed through Bonnie as she struggled to keep the portal to the real world open as the Other Side fell apart before her eyes. She clenched her teeth, trying with all her might to keep control while she waited for Damon. _Where was he?_

"Well, I'll be. It's true." A familiar voice spoke the words, prompting Bonnie to forget about her current struggle and focus her attention on a person that she oddly was pleasantly surprised to see. "Kol," she stated.

He smirked as he sauntered over to her, "In the flesh. Kind of." He joked. His eyes roamed every inch of Bonnie, trying to soak in the fact that she was here before him. For some reason that he never quite understood, he has always had a soft spot for the Bennett witch. He kept his smirk in place as he continued, "I have been hearing whispers here and there about you as the anchor and central point to this world, but I had to see you here for myself." He frowned, his voice suddenly transitioning in tone and sounding solemn. "How can you be here?"

She wasn't sure if hysteria has finally kicked in at the prospect of death and never seeing her loved ones again, but Bonnie chuckled darkly at his words. "It's a long story, Kol." She rested her sad eyes onto his own, silently asking him to end the questions. She knew he wouldn't, but she wished there was some way that he would—even pretend for a moment that none of this was happening. For Bonnie, this moment was the end of her entire word. As soon as Damon arrived, she would send him through the portal and be over. Entirely over.

Kol recognized the pain surfacing in the tiny brunette's eyes and seeing such a look—a mixture of despair and fear—on her face sent chills down his spine and a pain in his chest. It was almost as if he was human again, and his heart became the real organ it was supposed to be—pumping blood and life through his body again instead of being as hardened and lifeless as a stone, representing a burden that forever reminded him of his lost humanity. His took a deep breath before he said the words out loud. "You are doing this for that doppelganger bitch, right? I should have known." He laughed when the Bonnie's eyes darkened for a moment, and he put his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, but it's true. She is." He shook his head, disappointment lacing his voice, "You are always sacrificing yourself, little witch. None of them deserve you." His eyes pierced into her own as he said the last words, and Bonnie knew—just from the sincere look in his eyes—that he meant it. It was like a silent apology to her on behalf of everything she has had to do for her friends.

His acknowledgement filled her with peace in that moment, and she was incredibly grateful for his words. She even chose to avoid scolding him for insulting Elena and instead used her words to settle things between them. "I'm so sorry, Kol." She uttered the words softly, regret consuming her voice. "I don't regret my decision to stop your plan of lowering the veil for good and allowing all hell to break loose, but I do regret that the decision stopped your plans to cross over and be with your family. I'm truly am sorry for that."

The Original stared at the witch in awe and disbelief at what he was hearing. Hell must have frozen over if a Bennett witch—**t**_**he **_Bennett witch in his eyes—was apologizing to an abomination like him. She really was a good one. He smiled genuinely, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment of her words. "Can't say I wasn't pissed off, little witch. But, I understand why you did it." He clenched his jaw when he caught her looking at him with an awestricken expression of her own, which prompted him to break eye contact with her, settling his gaze onto a ray of the blue light that Bonnie was creating with her power. It took a lot for him to admit that to himself much less to her. He still felt anger and despair about the situation, but what's done is done, and Kol Mikaelson has had a lot of time to come to terms with the idea.

Bonnie couldn't help but frown at the Original in front of her. His sadness penetrated her soul in a very real, intense manner that instilled an overwhelming feeling of sorrow in her heart. She wanted to fix it like she wants fix everyone's pain around her.

"You know Klaus relocated to New Orleans to reclaim his throne or whatever." She rolled her eyes briefly at the thought of the lead and incredibly overdramatic Original who had made their lives hell.

Kol's lips turned upwards slightly. "Yeah, I have been watching the bloke in my spare time. Him, Elijah, and Rebekah are having an interesting time down there." He chuckled weakly, but Bonnie immediately detected the wistful tone in his words. His desire, despite everything, to be with his family. It broke her heart.

Wincing a bit in an effort to regain more control over the portal, Bonnie tried to keep her tone light. "I can see you in New Orleans." She smiled when his eyes met hers. They were shining with an emotion Bonnie couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yeah?" the youngest Original asked, hope lacing his voice.

His innocence in that moment brought a real smile on her face. "Yeah. The incredible life of the city, the music…the huge party every year," she paused to take in the sight of him laughing. Her smile grew wider. "I can definitely see it." She reached her hand forward, beckoning him to take it. "Take my hand. Cross over before it's too late. You deserve to be there with them." Her voice became urgent at the thought; she knew that time was running out for her and the spell.

Kol's eyes widened as he took one step closer to Bonnie without making any effort to touch her hand; He just wanted to be closer to her as he processed what has happening before him. "Bonnie," he whispered, "You're serious?" He looked into her emerald eyes, searching them for an answer. She just smiled—a sign of her honesty. Happiness at the thought of a second chance consumed him, but it was cut short by an unsettling thought. "Will it hurt you?" he asked, never breaking eye contact and taking another step closer to her.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes—she was going to die, and there was no other way out. At least, one that she knew of right now. "I won't feel a thing," she lied, trying to reassure him with a calm tone and a small smile.

He shook his head, "I mean will you be able to go back too?" He watched her shuffle her feet and glance at the ground. "Bennett," he begged.

"Prob—" she forced herself to look in his eyes, "Probably not. The spell is very powerful, and I have challenged nature's boundaries too much already. It's not likely that I'll be able to."

Kol couldn't believe it. She was going to sacrifice her life again for those idiots she surrounds herself with? "No," he challenged her, his voice rising with intensity.

Bonnie continued to look him dead in the eye. "Yes," she retorted softly. She sighed, "We're running out of time. Please, take my hand. Give me a chance to make things right for the last opportunity I may have."

Jaw clenched, Kol stared at Bonnie in silence for a moment. He knew the panicked look in her eyes meant that he had to act fast, but his heart felt like it was being torn into two and the feeling was so foreign to him that it paralyzed him.

"Kol," Bonnie urged him, reaching for his arm. Kol swerved in the opposite direction to avoid his touch. Bonnie's eyes widened, worry overtaking her features. She broke their eye contact briefly to check for any sign of Damon. She didn't know how long this portal could be kept open by her and the young witch helping her from the other world who was close to her own limit—Bonnie could feel it in her bones.

Seeing the desperation in Bonnie's eyes forced him to realize that he really did have to act fast if he wanted to get out of here. But the idea of Bonnie being left behind hurt for some reason. Kol didn't have time to really analyze it. "I'll go if you promise me something," he stared at her expectantly.

"What's that?" she asked.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, "Find me in New Orleans and have a drink with me."

A laugh escaped Bonnie's lips despite the severity of the entire situation. "What?" she asked surprised.

Kol didn't waver. "You heard me," he chided her in an affectionate tone. "Promise me you'll meet up with me in New Orleans."

Bonnie couldn't contain the smile that graced her face—leave it to Kol to completely lighten a situation. She was grateful for his playful personality. She sighed, her heart fluttering under his steady gaze. There was no other choice but to play along. "Deal," she stated. "But," she held her hand out, "You also have to buy me beignets when I'm there. A box of them."

He grinned, taking a step closer. "Anything for you Bennett. Just come back."

"I'll try."

He nodded sadly, "I know you will. You're strong. You will find a way."

His confidence instilled a small sense of hope in her heavy heart. "Okay."

They stood quietly, gazing into each other's eyes. Kol took her hand, and Bonnie was left standing alone on the other side.


	2. Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_3 Months Later_

Kol raised his hand, beckoning the bartender with the empty shot glass he held. "Another," he demanded.

Eyeing his brother wearily, Elijah carefully considered his words before speaking up. "Don't you think you've had enough brother?"

Scoffing at his older brother's words, Kol turned to look at Elijah. "No, I think I'm just getting started, brother." He rolled his eyes before settling his gaze in front of him.

Elijah sighed, "I wouldn't normally comment on the amount you are drinking; however, I do know that your reasons for drinking so excessively are to mask the pain that you are feeling about Ms. Bennett." He didn't even flinch when Kol's head snapped in his direction, a murderous gaze in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her," Kol spat. He released the shot glass and gripped the edge of the bar. Bonnie had always been on his mind—the second since she offered him the chance to return to the land of the living—but discussing her with his family didn't feel right to him. He was possessive of her memory. She had shown him kindness that he had never experienced; the despair that he felt due to her still remaining absence hindered him from being able to have a conversation about her.

Lowering his head solemnly, Elijah pressed the issue in a gentler manner. "I'm sorry, Kol. I just feel that it would help to discuss it. Instead of finding yourself at this bar every night."

Klaus took this moment to chime in, "I can't think of a better way to spend a night than drinking at a bar in Bourbon Street," he grinned playfully as he threw his arms around Elijah and Kol's shoulders. His tone softened, "Elijah, can't you see our baby brother is hurting? Let him be."

"Never thought I would agree with Klaus, but what he said," responded Kol. He nodded at the bartender who just poured him two more shots of Bourbon.

Rolling his eyes, Elijah persisted with his point. "This is not the way to spend the second chance she gave you."

Elijah's words pierced his heart, "Can you drop it, Elijah?" Kol's voice held a desperate edge. "I just want to drink and forget everything. At least until she comes back," he murmured the last words wistfully as he stared at the empty glass, unaware that a familiar witch was standing across the crowded bar watching him with a soft smile growing on her face.

Bonnie took a deep breath and wrapped her over sized sweater tighter over her small frame, silently deliberating on how she should approach the Original. The fact that she was even slightly nervous annoyed her—she was Bonnie Bennett after all. Vampires didn't scare her. Especially, the Originals—well her favorite one at least. Considering Kol her favorite anything made Bonnie crack a smile that was completely contagious and would not leave her face. She missed him. No more denying it. Her heels clicked across the wooden floor as she approached Kol, Elijah, and Klaus.

She cleared her throat, "Does a witch have to give one of you an aneurysm to get noticed?" She smiled wider when Kol's eyes met hers. "Hi," she waved shyly. Her eyes widened as Kol shot out of his seat at an unnatural speed that he should not be showing to the general public and ran over to her, gathering her into his arms and lifting her up into a tight embrace once he reached her. A light hearted giggle escaped her lips as she tightened her hold around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're here," he whispered into her ear. He rested his hand on the back of her neck to offer support as he continued to hold her tightly.

"Of course," Bonnie responded. "I made a promise, didn't I? I always keep my promises." She pulled away just enough so that she could look into his eyes and offer him a kind smile. The two excitedly looked into the other's eyes, refusing to acknowledge that any world existed outside of their current one. At least until an obnoxious interruption forced them to…

"Isn't this nice to see," exclaimed a smirking Klaus. "My brother has won the heart of the lovely Bennett witch. I always liked you, love." Klaus grinned at Bonnie, tilting his glass in her direction.

Bonnie grudgingly broke eye contact with Kol, "Klaus," she greeted, unsure of exactly how to treat the hybrid considering their complicated history. Her eyes shifted to Elijah and offered him a kind smile. "Hi, Elijah." She nodded her head in his direction.

"Hello, Ms. Bennett." Elijah smiled genuinely.

"No, no, no," Kol scolded. He grabbed her chin to redirect her eye contact with his own, pressing his own forehead against her own as he did so. "Focus on me, please."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the sight of Kol whining. "I am," Bonnie reassured him teasingly. Her smile faltering once Kol pulled her against him, his lips now dangerously close to her own. She was not expecting to be in this position so soon. "Kol," she muttered under breath.

Kol shook his head, "I just…" he tightened his grip as he struggled to find the right words, "I thought I'd might never see you again." His eyes darted back and forth as he held her gaze. "You are never leaving my sight again, little witch."

Bonnie's eyebrows rose, "Is that right?" She challenged. Before she could say another word, Kol closed any space that existed between them and pressed his lips against hers. Bonnie could hear Klaus whistling in the background, but the only thing she could do was react to Kol's kiss by kissing him back just as eagerly.

"What the hell?" Rebekah exclaimed, gaping at the image of her younger brother making out with the Bennett witch. She began waving to get the bartender's attention. "I need some Bourbon over here. The whole bottle," she commanded as she settled next to a grinning Niklaus and Elijah. As much as the blonde Original didn't want to admit it, the sight of her brother and the witch sprung life into her dead heart despite the initial shock at the sight. She grabbed the bottle placed before her and tipped it in Bonnie and Kol's direction as a silent toast before chugging the liquid and blatantly ignoring Klaus' annoyed expression at her refusing to offer him any.

Back in their own universe, Kol and Bonnie separated from their kiss, still holding onto the other. To say Bonnie was speechless would be a huge understatement. Being in Kol's arms felt right. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kol's forehead pressing against her own.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" He asked gently.

Releasing a shaky breath, Bonnie tried to compose herself. "I'm really happy to see you here with your family-settled. I'm grateful to be here myself. Alive." She chuckled nervously, squeezing his shoulders when his eyes filled with worry at her words.

"How did you get back?" he asked hurriedly, tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"I promise I will tell you everything, but first we need to discuss something really important."

"What?"

Without skipping a beat, Bonnie replied. "Where are my beignets? I need sugar." The smile he gave her was priceless and so worth the trip back from the dead.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to post; I haven't had much time for writing, but I needed to add the necessary fluffy ending :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you all like it!**


End file.
